psychoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Abraham
"Gaming is who we are, it's what we do." ''- Tom'' Thomas Abraham, also more frequently referred to as "Tom", is a recurring character on the Psycho Series. He is the son of Larry and Dianna Abraham, but is more known as the cousin of Jesse. He more often appears on Larry's Lounge, but appears as a frequent side character and briefly an antagonist on the Psycho Series. Biography Early Life Tom was born June 9, 1995 and lived throughout most of his child hood with his parents, Larry and Dianna. At some point during his childhood Dianna and Larry divorced and Dianna left the home. However, fortunately Dianna maintains a healthy with relationship with both her ex husband and son. Growing up Tom was exposed to a large variety of video games, which would lead to his passion as a gamer. At some point during his younger years, he would make videos with his cousin Jesse on his Youtube channel, McJuggerNuggets. His first appearance would be in early skits before the Psycho Series, such as The G.A.M.E. After awhile he took a long break from appearing in videos, he would later make a return to the channel, appearing in the Psycho Series. He later proceeds to college after graduating high school. The Psycho Series After the events of Psycho Dad Grills Wii U, Jesse eventually moves into the Abraham residence with Tom and Larry. Tom is uninformed of this decision by Larry, and seems very surprised and a little uncomfortable when receiving the news from Jesse in Meeting Uncle Larry. After Jesse settles, the two seem to get along fairly well like they did when they were kids. However Tom becomes a brief antagonist when he informs Jeffery Ridgway Sr. that Jesse is staying with him and Larry, Tom however conceals this from the two. Soon afterward, Larry receives a voicemail from Jeffery Sr. in Voicemail From Psycho Dad updating Larry that he knows Jesse is staying in his home is doesn't want him to so he can learn to live on his own. Following the events Larry allows Jesse to stay outside for filling his fathers wishes, he stayed in a tent called Phoenix Landing, as a reference to Eagles Landing. Not long afterwards Jeffery Sr. arrives at Larry's house to have a talk with him in Psycho Dad Surprise Visit. Jeffery Sr. speaks briefly to Larry revealing his reasoning for having Jesse leave the home, however also reveals how he was informed of Jesse's whereabouts. Jesse was infuriated so both Larry and him confront and speak with Tom in Confronting Tom. Tom reveals he told his father because he was just uncomfortable with Jesse just moving in and did not think of the consequences to his actions. He states that he often acts before thinking and says "I'm smart, but I'm not wise." After talking it out, Tom and Jesse repair their relationship and everything is set back on track. After a lot of exposure to Jesse filming around the house, Larry actually creates a YouTube channel titled Larry's Lounge, where Larry would create basket ball, vlogs, gaming, and grilling videos. Though after its creation Jesse moves back in to his house at the Ridgway residence because of the events following in Psycho Dad Reacts To One Million Juggies. Tom began appearing in Larry's Lounge videos as a result of Jesse exposing them to YouTube, this greatly increased the bond and relationship between the two. Tom to this day still appears frequently in Larry's Lounge videos even sometimes taking over the channel entirely when Larry is unable to upload. Tom also appears various times on the North Caroline trip, playing Wii with Jesse and also recording Psycho Dad Launches Wii. He wouldn't make another major appearance again until Jesse gets kicked out for a second time from the Ridgway residence. Jesse uses Tom and manipulates him into driving back to the Ridgway residence in Plastic Warp BigBrudda's Car. This temporarily damages their relationship again and seems to continue even to Psycho Last Supper. Their relationship however seems rebuilt in future episodes as they continue to play smash and record videos together. Tom makes another quick appearance in Surgical Procedure following the events of Psycho Dad Splits Computer, Tom, Larry, and Jesse all attempt to retrieve the hard drive from the computer for Terry, that Jeffery Sr. destroyed. The hard drive is however not able to be recovered from the threes efforts, so Jesse takes it to Corn's father, John Cornatzer. Tom's most latest appearance was briefly in The Interview where he was seen walking in the background of the house, and towards the end he was informed Jesse would be working at the Canvas Company. Relationships Jesse Ridgway Jesse and Tom have had a close relationship since they were kids as seen in early and previous skits. The two though have gone through some unsteady events in their relationship such as the plastic car incident with Jeffery Ridgway Jr. They have always maintained a healthy relationship and got along a majority of the time. It is also because of Jesse that Tom and his father are closer, since he exposed them to YouTube and gave them another way to bond. They also bond over their love and passion for videos games, they are often seen playing them together such as smash. They can relate due to this, this is shown when Tom states that Jesse father doesn't understand his love for gaming. He quotes "Gaming is who we are, its what we do". Larry Abraham When Larry is first introduced, Tom and Larry do not seem to interact a lot. This causes to look down on the games a little, but mainly from his lack of knowledge of what Tom is exposed to. When Jesse arrives at the residence and exposes Larry more to the internet and YouTube. When Larry gains an interest in getting a YouTube channel, it gives him and Tom something to do and bond over. After the creation of LarrysLounge, Tom and Larry are now often seen making videos of QnAs, vlogs, gaming, and grilling videos. Dianna Abraham Dianna does not currently live with Tom and Larry because of her and Larry's divorce. Tom still maintains a healthy relationship with Tom however. Some assume that Tom may get some depression from his parents split. Personality Tom is a gamer at heart and passionate to pursue what he loves to do. He is socially awkward and times and can often be fairly sarcastic. Tom proves though fun and good company when making videos and playing games. He also reveals he is smart but not wise, and he also often acts before thinking which was seen when he informs Jeffery Sr. of Jesse's location. However he often is shown to feel remorse for these decisions which means he is a sympathetic character. Trivia * Tom often is shown playing TF2, possibly being one of his favorite games. * Tom was originally studying to be a chemical engineer in college, but switched to work on computer science. * Tom is one of this least profane characters in the series, he has hardly ever seen cussing or swearing. * Toms favorite class in TF2 is the engineer. Quotes * "Gaming is who we are, it's what we do." * "Hit that sub button" * "I'm smart, but I'm not wise." Category:Characters